


Reviens Moi

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alliance, Alternate Ending, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, LuffyxLaw, M/M, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Sad Monkey D. Luffy, Sad Trafalgar D. Water Law, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: Regrets, questions, chagrin, et une fin d'alliance différente de celle attendue.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 1





	1. Reviens Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Pas d'inquiétude, aucun spoiler sur l'arc de Wano!  
> La question de savoir comment l'alliance entre Law et Luffy se terminera me rend tellement anxieuse que j'avais besoin d'écrire pour extérioriser, d'où ce petit OS,  
> Bonne lecture !

« J’étais venu pour te dire quelques mots. Nami m’a affirmé que cela me ferait du bien, de parler, de _te_ parler, même si tu n’es pas vraiment là. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas par où commencer. On a tant voyagé, et, partagé tellement d’aventures ensemble ! Quand je repense à la première fois où l’on s’est vu, cela remonte à si longtemps que ça semble être un éternité maintenant.

On s’était arrêté sur cette île, l’Archipel des Sabaody, pour trouver un revêteur pour le Sunny et rejoindre ensuite l’île des Hommes Poissons. C’est Hatchy qui nous a conseillé un certain Rayleigh. A l’époque j’ignorais encore à quel point ce papi était fort ! Et, oh, si tu savais à quel point les boulettes de poulpe de Hatchy sont délicieuses ! Les meilleures que je n’avais jamais mangé ! Ce séjour n’était censé être qu’une simple escale à la base, mais notre amie Camie, une sirène, s’était faite capturée pour être vendue aux enchères en tant qu’esclave ! Comme si j’allais laisser passer ça ! Ces satanés Tenryūbito ! A aucun moment je ne regrette de l’avoir frappé, celui qui a osé tirer sur Hatchy ! Et puis après la Marine est arrivée, et a encerclé le bâtiment. Je voulais m’en occuper tout seul, mais toi et Kid vous étiez sacrément têtus ! Je ne savais même pas qui vous étiez, mais vos pouvoirs étaient vraiment étranges ! Surtout le tien. J’imagine qu’après, la situation a dérapé, pour mon équipage et moi en tout cas. On n’était pas de taille face à l’Amiral. Il avait faillit avoir Zoro à ce moment-là. La seule chance que l’on avait c’était de fuir, mais on n’a pas pu. J’ai vu chacun de mes amis disparaître devant mes yeux, les uns après les autres, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour les sauver. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi faible ? Pourquoi je ne peux jamais protéger ceux que j’aime ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu partes, toi aussi ?

La seconde fois qu’on s’est rencontré, je n’étais pas conscient pour pouvoir te voir. Lorsque l’on m’a dit que tu étais venu jusqu’à Marineford pour m’aider à m’enfuir avec Jinbei, et qu’ensuite tu nous avais tous les deux sauvé de la mort, j’étais sous le choc. Je n’arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi tu avais risqué ta vie pour me sauver, alors que l’on ne se connaissait même pas. Je peux te dire que tu as accaparé mon esprit un long moment ! J’espérais plus que tout pouvoir te revoir, et te remercier pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Tu m’as réellement sauvé ce jour-là, et sans toi, mon voyage se serait arrêté depuis longtemps. Alors, pourquoi ai-je été incapable de te rendre ce service ? Pourquoi n’ai-je pas été capable de te sauver, moi aussi ?

Je me souviens encore de ce moment. On était en train de se demander pourquoi il y avait un navire de la Marine, puis Usopp t’a aperçu au loin. Quand je t’ai reconnu, je ne pouvais plus contenir ma joie d’enfin te revoir ! D’enfin pouvoir te dire merci, même si tu me répétais que cela n’était pas nécessaire de te remercier.Tu gardais encore ton sérieux à cette époque, hein Torao ? Tu te rappelles ? Tu parlais avec ce ton froid, grave et distant, comme si tu voulais m’inciter à me méfier de toi. Mais pourquoi devrais-je me méfier ? Quoi qu’on pouvait dire de toi, quoi que pouvait le laisser faire croire ta réputation, je n’allais pas me laisser duper par des rumeurs, n’est-ce-pas ? Non, moi je préfère suivre mon instinct, et mon instinct m’avait dit de te faire confiance ! Mais, pourquoi m’as-tu fait confiance toi aussi ? Que voyais-tu en moi ?

Tu étais sorti de nulle part et avais sauvé Nami, dont tu avais interverti le corps avec Franky (je dois avouer que c’était drôle de les voir tous dans le corps d’un autre !). Ça m’avait surpris de te revoir aussitôt ! Tu avais toujours cet air sérieux, concentré. Tu disais vouloir me parler de quelque chose. Et, j’étais loin de me douter de ce qu’il s’agissait ! C’est le pur hasard qui m’avait amené sur cette île, _Punk Hazard_ , mais il faut croire que le hasard fait bien les choses, non ? Tu te trouvais sur cette colline couverte de neige en altitude. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de la façon dont tu t’es tourné, et puis comment, de ta voix solennelle tu m’as demandé, ou plutôt, tu m’as affirmé, de former une alliance avec toi. Si nous joignons nos forces nous pouvions sûrement réussir, tu disais. Ensuite, tu as affiché ce sourire fourbe que je connais si bien, déclarant que tu avais un plan pour faire tomber un des Quatre Empereurs. Tu n’avais pas peur, non. Car tu as toujours raison, hein Torao ? Tu vois toujours loin dans le futur, toi, toujours à prévoir, à travailler le plan. Un plan que je ne suis jamais… Shihi..hi…. Que je..ne….suis....jamais... Encore une fois Torao... pourquoi m’as tu fait confiance si aveuglément ? Pourquoi n’ai-je pas pu répondre à ce que tu attendais de moi ? Je t’ai causé tellement de problèmes... Tu devais toujours rattrapé mes erreurs… Je sais que je t’ai déçu, Torao… je suis tellement désolé... si tu savais. Je ne suis qu’un incapable… un bon à rien… je n’ai pas pu te protéger… Je n’ai pas… pu….. Les larmes n’arrêtent pas de couler, Torao… Comment faire pour les stopper ? Tu le sais, toi ? Je ne suis qu’un ignorant… Toi tu avais toujours la réponse à tout... Tu savais toujours quoi faire... J’ai tant besoin de toi…

Car c’est le but d’une alliance, non ? S’entraider ? Être alliés c’est comme être ami, non ? Si on ne s’entraidait pas, on n’aurait pas pu battre Mingo, n’est-ce-pas Torao ? Je me rappelle encore de cette sensation de vide qui m’avait saisit – comme si je n’avais plus pied, comme si je me noyais – lorsque cet enfoiré de Mingo t’avait tiré trois balles, juste en face du Colisée. Tu étais étendu sur le sol, immobile. Je ne savais pas si tu m’entendais, si tu respirais encore, si tu étais toujours en vie. Et je ne pouvais rien faire à part te regarder, de l’autre côté des barreaux qui me retenaient prisonnier. J’étais tombé dans le piège de Doflamingo, alors que tu m’avais demandé de me méfier, mais encore une fois je t’ai déçu, n’en faisant qu’à ma tête… Je me souviens d’avoir hurlé ton surnom si fort que ça m’en brûlait les poumons, mais que pouvais-je faire d’autre à part crier ? J’espérais que tu m’entendes, et que ma voix puisse te maintenir conscient. Je n’avais plus qu’une pensée en tête, te sauver, car je voulais me persuader que tu étais toujours en vie. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre de t’avoir perdu, pas toi aussi. Et, encore aujourd’hui, une partie de moi est toujours convaincue que tu n’es pas parti, que tu es toujours là. Les autres me disent de tourner la page, et je sais qu’ils ont raison, mais comment faire ? Comment t’oublier ? Comment passer à autre chose ? Je crois bien que ce qui me tient encore en vie aujourd’hui c’est l’espoir de te revoir.

Lorsque j’avais perdu Ace, la douleur et les remords m’ont rendu fou, Jinbei me l’avait expliqué. J’ai sombré dans la folie car je ne pouvais pas accepter que ce soit vrai, que Ace soit mort, devant mes yeux. Mais tu étais là. Aujourd’hui, si je perds espoir, si je dois accepter que je ne te reverrai plus jamais, si je dois passer à autre chose, ne sombrerais-je pas aussi dans la folie ? Mais cette fois-ci, tu n’es plus là.

Il était enfin libre, il était enfin débarrassé de ces menottes. Il m’avait pris par le bras et on s’était évadé par un couloir de feu. Il était en vie. J’avais réussi. J’y étais parvenu. Il suffisait juste de s’échapper. Mais ça ne s’est juste pas déroulé comme ça aurait du. Je n’ai jamais su m’enfuir, n’est-ce-pas ? Il s’est sacrifié pour moi. Il a donné sa vie pour la mienne. Pourquoi faut-il que les gens meurent pour me protéger ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu me protèges, toi aussi ? Pourquoi Torao pourquoi ? TORAAAAOOO ! Est-ce que tu m’entends ?! Je crierais jusqu’à en perdre ma voix s’il le faut ! Alors, Toraaaaaaaaaoooo, je t’en supplie, réponds-moi ! Reviens moi ! Torao… je t’en supplie…

Encore une fois... j’imagine que je ne peux pas… arrêter... mes larmes... de couler...

Encore une fois… j’imagine que je suis trop….faible….pour supporter….la vérité…

Encore une fois…

Tu sais… Torao… à ce moment où je n’avais plus qu’à battre Mingo d’un seul coup ; je pensais à mes amis, à cette cage à oiseaux, au peuple de Dressrosa, mais surtout, je pensais à toi. Je devais le battre, pas seulement pour ce pays et ses habitants ou pour pouvoir s’enfuir, non. Il fallait que je le batte, pour qu’il paie pour tout ce qu’il t’avait fait, à toi. Il fallait que je te venge. Il fallait qu’il tombe. A ce moment, j’étais là pour toi, alors pourquoi ne l’ai-je pas été après ?

Sanji était de retour parmi nous et nous avions réussi à atteindre Wano. Nous y étions. Par dessus-tout, je voulais te revoir. Revoir ton sourire fourbe, mais pourtant si doux. Revoir tes yeux menaçants et si mystérieux. On y était, n’est-ce-pas Torao ? La dernière course, le dernier combat ? Depuis le début de cette alliance, tout nous avait mené à ce lieu, à ce moment, à cet adversaire : _Kaido_. Parfois je me demandais, qu’est ce qui se passerait une fois après. L’alliance serait finie ? On partirait chacun de son côté ? On reprendrait chacun sa route ? On redeviendrait ennemi, en quête du One Piece ? Pourtant, je n’arrivais pas à m’imaginer faire de toi mon ennemi.

Je me souviens encore de cette fois où je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon corps et que j’étais forcé à me battre contre toi. Ça a été horrible. Plus jamais je ne voulais connaître ça. Plus jamais je ne voulais voir ton sang couler par ma faute. Et pourtant, même si ce n’est pas moi qui ait porté le coup, tu as, de nouveau, versé ton sang par ma faute. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux jamais tenir mes promesses ?

_Reviens moi Torao. Reviens moi._

La douleur et les remords peuvent-ils être des barrières aux rêves ? Ou au contraire permettent-ils de dépasser ces limites ? De franchir ces obstacles ? Je ne sais pas. Car je ne sais jamais rien. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux, à part que tu reviennes. Robin m’a expliqué que s’accrocher au passé est douloureux. J’imagine qu’elle sait de quoi elle parle. Est-il possible que je ne sombre pas dans la folie ? Est-il possible que j’en vienne à t’oublier ? Alors je reprendrai mon voyage, je continuerai ma route, te laissant derrière ? Tu ne deviendrais qu’un souvenir heureux auquel il nous arrive de repenser parfois ? Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. C’est comme si c’était une insulte, que de te réduire à un simple morceau de mémoire. Tu es tellement plus, tellement…. Indescriptible. Aucun souvenir ne pourrait te décrire assez bien. Aucun mot ne serait suffisant. Pourquoi je ne peux pas t’oublier, Torao ? Même si je savais comment faire, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Pourquoi, pourquoi Torao ?

Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense, je revois toujours ton bonnet étrange, blanc avec des tâches brunes. Je l’aimais bien ton bonnet. Tu te rappelles quand je te le prenais ? Tu t’énervais, mais tu finissais toujours par me pardonner, n’est-ce-pas, Torao ? Je revois toujours ton regard si profond et ton sourire si malicieux. Je revois toujours tes tatouages étranges. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense, je te revois toujours.

De la même manière que, parfois, quand je dors, j’entends encore ta voix m’appeler. Et ça me brise le cœur et me glace le sang. Car je revois ce moment, où je t’entends m’appeler, mais que je n’ai pas pu te répondre...

Si seulement tu pouvais revenir Torao. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire et tellement de choses pour lesquelles j’aimerais me faire pardonner. Me pardonnerais-tu, Torao ? Me pardonnerais-tu mon attitude inconsciente ? Me pardonnerais-tu mon manque d’attention ? Me pardonnerais-tu pour toutes les fois où je n’ai pas suivi le plan, que tu avais mis si longtemps à préparer ? Me pardonnerais-tu, Torao ? Me pardonnerais-tu, pour ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver ? Car, même si tu le faisais, je pense que, moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Comment pourrais-je ?

J’étais seulement venu te dire quelques mots, pour que cela m’aide à aller mieux. Je sais que te parler me fait du bien, mais chaque phrase me fait du mal. Chaque souvenir est comme le feu. Il me réchauffe et me brûle à la fois. Chaque souvenir est comme l’océan. Si paisible et dangereux à la fois. Et lorsqu’il me vient de penser à toi, je me fais emporter par ce tourbillon d’émotions qui me noient et brûlent mon cœur. En fait, chaque souvenir est comme la glace. Anesthésiant et brûlant à la fois. Que devrais-je faire, Torao ? Devrais-je continuer à te parler ? Ou devrais-je me taire ? Si je me taisais, peut-être que j’entendrais de nouveau le son de ta voix, non ? Mais pourtant je continue à parler, encore et encore, pourquoi ? Car si jamais j’arrêtais, le son de ma voix ne couvrirait plus ce silence insoutenable. Car si je m’arrêtais, et que je n’entendais toujours pas ta voix… que ferais-je ensuite ? Je resterais assis devant ta tombe, encerclé par cette absence de bruit, par cette absence de paroles ? Je resterais à me morfondre, à regretter ? Si je dois regretter, autant que je le fasse à voix haute. Car peut-être que de là où tu es, tu m’entends. Peut-être. Encore et toujours des peut-être. Encore et toujours des mais. Encore et toujours des larmes. Encore et toujours des regrets. Encore et toujours…

_Reviens moi Torao. Reviens moi._

Pourquoi je ne peux jamais protéger ceux que j’aime ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu partes ? Pourquoi ai-je été incapable de te rendre ce service ? Pourquoi n’ai-je pas été capable de te sauver ?Pourquoi n’ai-je pas pu répondre à ce que tu attendais de moi ? Pourquoi faut-il que les gens meurent pour me protéger ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu me protèges ? Pourquoi n’ai-je pas été là pour toi ? Pourquoi je ne peux jamais tenir mes promesses ? Pourquoi ?

Tant de questions qui me rongent l’esprit. Pourtant je connais les réponses. Si je ne peux pas protéger ceux que j’aime, si tu es parti, si j’ai été incapable de te rendre ce service ou de te sauver, si je n’ai pas pu répondre à ce que tu attendais, si tu es mort pour me protéger, si je n’ai pas été là pour toi, et si je ne peux pas tenir mes promesses ; c’est parce que je suis **faible** , toujours et toujours faible.

Mais si je suis faible, pourquoi alors m’as-tu fait confiance ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu cru en moi ?

Cette question, elle, demeure toujours sans réponse, et me hante jours et nuits. Elle me hante car j’ai l’impression que si je savais pourquoi, je pourrais sans doute comprendre. Si je savais pourquoi, j’arriverais sans doute à aller de l’avant, n’est-ce-pas ?

Pourquoi as-tu cru en moi, Torao ?

Reviens moi.

Reviens moi et explique moi.

Reviens moi et répond moi.

Reviens moi, Torao.

 _Reviens moi_ »


	2. Je reviendrais

_Au delà de l’horizon, le vent soufflait sur cette mer lointaine, de laquelle émergeait une île isolée._

_Au bord des immensités rocheuses s’élevant dans le ciel brumeux, se tenait droit, le regard plongé dans cet infini azur nébuleux, un homme dont le long manteau noir ondulait avec la brise._

« Je reviendrai, un jour, je te le promets. Mais pas tout de suite, il est encore trop tôt. Je te devrais des explications, je sais ; et des excuses aussi. Des excuses pour ce que j’ai fais. Comprendras-tu mon choix ? Me pardonneras-tu ma décision ? Tu es tellement imprévisible que je n’arrive même pas à imaginer ta réaction. Mon esprit est encore embrumé par ton sourire hypnotisant. On dirait bien que, où que j’aille, je ne peux me défaire de cette délicate image, gravée au creux de ma mémoire.

Le plafond de la salle des enchères venait de s’effondrer. Je ne te connaissais pas encore assez bien à l’époque, mais aujourd’hui je peux affirmer qu’il n’y avait que toi pour faire ça, n’est-ce-pas ? La discrétion n’a jamais été ton fort j’imagine… Je reconnais que j’étais curieux de te voir de mes propres yeux, pour confirmer si les rumeurs te concernant étaient bien vraies. Si tu étais aussi imprévisible et tumultueux que ce que racontaient les journaux. Pour une fois, ces derniers ne mentaient pas. Tu avais attiré beaucoup d’ennuis à ton équipage et toi, pour pouvoir sauver votre amie la sirène. Sans parler du coup de poing sur le Tenryūbito…Je ne peux m’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire.Je me demande encore s’il fallait être complètement inconscient ou parfaitement censé pour oser faire ce que tu avais fait. Un peu des deux sûrement. Tu as toujours été, et, resteras, ce mélange de génie et de folie indescriptible et incompréhensible, à mes yeux en tout cas.

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé pour toi ensuite. J’en ai déduis plus tard que tu avais été séparé de tes compagnons. Puis j’ai appris que tu avais tenté de faire évader ton frère en t’infiltrant dans la prison d’Impel Down. Même si tu n’étais pas parvenu à le retrouver à temps, tu réussis quand même un exploit : celui de s’enfuir de cette prison considérée comme étant la plus sécurisée du Gouvernement Mondial, dont un seul un homme avait réussi à s’échapper auparavant. Et ce n’était pas le premier exploit que tu réalisais, oh non. Depuis que tu t’es aventuré sur ces vastes mers, tu n’as cessé d’impressionner le monde entier, n’est-ce-pas mugiwara-ya ? Tu n’as cessé de m’impressionner, moi. Et pour cela, tu garderas toujours ma plus tendre admiration, et mon plus profond respect. Et ce respect envers toi n’a fait que grandir, jour après jour.

Lors de la diffusion de _la Guerre au Sommet_ , depuis Marineford, je t’ai aperçu, une fois encore. Quelque temps seulement après l’incident sur l’Archipel des Sabaody, je te revois au milieu de cette guerre qui a marqué à jamais l’histoire de la piraterie. Car lorsque tu as une idée en tête, tu n’abandonnes jamais, n’est-ce-pas mugiwara-ya ? Est-ce que cela s’appelle être déterminé ou bien borné ? Encore un peu des deux, comme toujours. Et ce jour-là, tu étais déterminé à sauver ton frère, je le sais. Comme je sais, je connais, la culpabilité qui t’a accablé, lorsque tu t’es rendu compte que tu avais échoué, que tu n’avais pas réussi à sauver cette personne, si chère à tes yeux. Oui, je connais aussi ce sentiment amère, qui tord ton cœur, te noie dans les regrets et le chagrin, tout en brûlant les miettes d’espoir qu’il te restait encore. Oui, je connais ce désespoir, ce vide, ce néant, qui s’empare de toi pour te faire sombrer. Et c’est parce que je connais tout ça, que je n’ai pas voulu t’abandonner à ton sort. Comment aurais-je pu ? Comment aurais-je pu laisser mourir une personne envers qui mon admiration ne cessait de grandir, en même temps qu’un autre sentiment... bien plus particulier ? Un peu plus tard, lorsque Emporio Ivankov m’avait demandé la raison de mon geste, j’ai répondu simplement que je n’avais aucun réel motif, qu’un pirate agissait comme bon il lui semblait ; car, au fond, comment aurais-je pu avouer mes réelles motivations ? Quand j’y repense, je me sens bête. Toi, tu aurais plutôt été du genre à dire tout haut ce que tu pensais, n’est-ce-pas mugiwara-ya ? D’un côté, j’imagine que c’est plus simple de cette manière...

Je me rappelle encore des blessures qui avaient meurtries ton corps épuisé. Leur simple vue me déchirait de l’intérieur. Et encore aujourd’hui, la cicatrice en croix sur ton torse me remémore toute cette souffrance. Et depuis ce jour, je ne voulais plus jamais te voir dans cet état, inconscient et au bord de la mort. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais t’empêcher de courir aveuglément dans des situations périlleuses, et de te mettre en danger constamment, comme tu aimes bien faire à ton habitude ; mais cette fois-ci, à ce moment précis, je pouvais agir, je pouvais faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas plus blessé que tu ne l’étais déjà. Je pouvais t’éviter la mort, car je savais pertinemment que c’était ce sombre destin qui t’attendait au bout. Il suffisait juste que j’intervertisse nos deux places. Rien de plus. Alors je n’ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Aujourd’hui, je suis sûr que, depuis l’endroit où tu te trouves actuellement, tu te blâmes encore et toujours pour ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Et j’aimerais tellement te dire, et te répéter en boucle que tu n’y es pour rien, car ce n’est que la simple vérité. Non, rien n’est de ta faute. J’ai été heureux et soulagé de pouvoir te sauver, comme toi tu l’avais fait pour moi.

Si on m’avait dit quelques années auparavant que l’on formerait une alliance, toi et moi, je n’y aurais sans doute pas cru. Et moi-même je n’y croyais pas, jusqu’à ce que je te retrouve, seulement deux années plus tard, sur l’île de _Punk Hazard_. Cette île porte bien son nom, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu tenais absolument à me remercier. Et, dans cette atmosphère glaciale, cet élan de joie et d’énergie que tu dégageais, m’avait réchauffé le cœur, même si je ne laissais rien paraître. Je pense que c’est à ce moment que j’ai réellement vu, pour la première fois, ce sourire, dont je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’il resterait gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

L’alliance était formée. Nous avions un unique but : la défaite de Kaido. Je ne te l’ai jamais avoué, alors, je le dis aujourd’hui, avec les nuages et le vent comme seuls témoins ; mais, depuis le moment où tu as accepté de me rejoindre, je savais que Kaido tomberait. Une fois que tu en aurais fait ton ennemi, il était impossible que tu ne continues ton voyage avant de l’avoir vaincu, n’est-ce-pas mugiwara-ya ? Je revois encore parfaitement cette lueur meurtrière dans tes yeux, qui contraste tellement avec ton expression si douce et chaleureuse. Cette agressivité qui contraste avec tant de douceur. Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais j’en viens même à manquer ta moue enfantine. Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais mugiwara-ya….

Trois détonations successives puis un long bourdonnement, percé par une voix qui hurlait. Je me souviens vaguement de ce qu’il s’est passé devant le Colisée. Mais tu étais là toi, tu as assisté à la scène n’est-ce-pas mugiwara-ya ? Comme je me sens pathétique, encore aujourd’hui, d’avoir été si faible. J’étais loin de pouvoir battre Doflamingo seul. S’il est tombé aujourd’hui, c’est grâce à toi. Et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça. Tu me répètes toujours que c’est le but d’une alliance de s’entraider… mais tu m’as aidé bien plus qu’aucun n’aurait pu jamais le faire. Tu m’as délivré d’une peine dont je pensais être prisonnier à jamais. Ce pourquoi ma dette envers toi est éternelle, mugiwara-ya. »

_Lorsque les paroles cessèrent, le seul bruit perceptible était celui des vagues s’écrasant délicatement contre les parois rocheuses, au pied des falaises._

_Depuis l’épaisseur sombre des nuages en altitude, un rayon de soleil solitaire s’échappait de cette masse gazeuse, pour venir illuminer quelques vagues de cet océan infini. Et, même dans cette obscurité menaçante, persistait la lumière comme ultime message d’espoir._

_Law levait ses yeux vers le ciel tout en laissant échapper un soupir, mélangeant soulagement et anxiété, consolation et regret._

« Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour savoir comment tu vas. Je sais que tu es vivant, quelque part. La défaite de Kaido, en même temps que l’augmentation de ta prime n’a cessé d’alimenter les journaux. Tu as presque atteint la fin de ton périple, mugiwara-ya. Bientôt, nous pourrons nous revoir. Bientôt je pourrais de nouveau contempler ce sourire qui me manque terriblement. Bientôt je pourrais te prendre dans les bras, pour compenser toutes les fois où je n’ai pas osé. Le moment de nos retrouvailles se répète en boucle dans ma tête, et à chaque fois, il est différent. Je n’arrive pas à prédire la façon dont tu réagiras, en découvrant que je ne suis pas mort, même après tout ce temps. Quel sentiment exprimeras-tu en premier, de la joie ou de la colère ? Que feras-tu en premier, resteras-tu immobile ou te jetteras-tu dans mes bras ? Je n’en ai aucune idée. Un peu des deux, comme toujours ? Et moi, que ferai-je, que dirai-je ? Je ne le sais pas non plus… je pense que j’aurais perdu mes mots, que je ne saurais pas comment me justifier. Ce aussi pourquoi j’essaye d’appréhender ce moment, en m’adressant à voix haute à la nature qui m’entoure. Mais la nature…. elle ne me répond que par un silence étouffé par le vent et le bruit des vagues. »

_Law marqua une pause tout en s’asseyant au bord de la falaise, sur l’herbe encore humique par la rosée. Il posa son bonnet à côté de lui, laissant le vent souffler dans ses mèches noires. Il caressa de ses doigts les brins d’herbes perlés de gouttes. Il lui semblait alors que l’herbe s’était mise à pleurer, elle-aussi. Et ses larmes coulaient sur ses doigts._

« Parmi toutes les questions sans réponse qui se bousculent dans ma tête, celle qui me rend le plus anxieux, est toujours celle de savoir si tu me pardonneras ; de t’avoir menti, de t’avoir caché la vérité, de t’avoir laisser croire que j’étais mort... »

_Une brise plus forte que précédemment souffla sur le paysage immobile, qui sembla soudain se mouvoir au rythme des vagues inquiétantes. Et l’instant d’après, toute cette agitation disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparu, laissant entrevoir de nouveau, cette nature dormante._

_La scène se répétait dans l’esprit de Law. Chaque instant, chaque moindre bruit, chaque moindre mouvement, chaque moindre détail. Tout était encore si précis, qu’il avait l’impression que tout cela s’était déroulé la veille seulement._

...

_La bataille touchait à sa fin. Le ciel ténébreux était encore fendu par la violence des coups échangés. L’épuisement commençait à s’emparer des deux camps ennemis. Et, ce sont dans ces moments de désespoir, quand la défaite apparaît comme une évidence qu’il n’est plus possible de nier, que les coups deviennent plus déchaînés et plus violents. Kaido venait de voir son règne s’écrouler sous ses yeux. A aucun moment il n’avait mis sa confiance en doute, à aucun moment il n’aurait pensé perdre ce combat. Non, à aucun moment. Et, plus grande est la croyance, plus sévère est la chute. Et alors, s’il devait être vaincu, il ne le serait pas sans garder le peu d’honneur qu’il pouvait encore sauver ; s’il devait perdre, il ne le ferait pas sans prendre avec lui la vie de celui au cœur de tout ce désordre._

_« KAIDOOOOOO, JE VAIS TE BATTRE ! »_

_« JE T’ATTENDS, MUGIWARA ! »_

_« MUGIWARA-YA, ATTENTION ! »_

_Tout cela s’était déroulé en une fraction de seconde. Law avait échangé sa place avec celle de Luffy, et avait tenté tant bien que mal de parer le coup meurtrier de Kaido. Le sol s’était fendu en deux, fracturant l’île entière. Law avait disparu dans une explosion de poussière et de terre._

_« TRAOOOOOO ! »_

_« TRAOOOOOOOOOOO ! »_

_« OU ES-TU, TRAOOOOOOOOOO ?!!!!! »_

_Mais à chaque appel, aucune réponse._

_Seulement un long silence suffocant, et une larme. Puis deux._

…

_Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de s’échapper de ses yeux. Il les essuya vainement avec sa main droite, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration._

« Me pardonneras-tu, mugiwara-ya ? Je voulais seulement que tu puisses continuer ton voyage. Et tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Je ne te serais d’aucune aide pour atteindre _Raftel_. Alors j’ai prétexté être mort, pour ne pas que ma présence ne te ralentisse. Comprendras-tu, mugiwara-ya ? Après tout ce temps, auras-tu changé ? Ou seras-tu resté le même ? J’attendrais le temps qu’il faudra pour avoir ces réponses. Et, lorsque nous nous reverrons enfin, je serais toujours le même, tandis que toi, tu seras devenu le Roi des Pirates, mugiwara-ya.

Je t’aime,

Law »

_Law se leva puis jeta une dernière fois un regard sur l’océan, avant de repartir, le cœur encore serré, au centre de cette île qui l’abriterait le temps nécessaire, avant que le One Piece ne soit découvert._

_Owari - The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais absolument à trouver une fin alternative à cette alliance, où Law ne serait pas mort, parce que ce serait beaucoup trop triste! Mais je suis très sceptique, et j'ai bien peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Law durant l'arc de Wano (⩾﹏⩽)  
> Il ne reste plus qu'a croiser les doigts...


End file.
